Yabureta Yume
by Chelsea Weaver
Summary: (Yes, The title is Japanese... I'm puting iot at PG 13 now, because the story makes that rating later on...) Master chief thinks he's time travled back to earth and is in ancient japan... Until he learns, that the young girl he's met and the others around
1. Crashlanding

Notes: I do not own Halo. But I am a fan. Just got the E3 demo too n-n. You may find this odd but it came to me in two days of uninterrupted sleep. AKA. I was unconscious for surgery XD!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jan. 22, 2554 4:11 PM Forerunner home world  
  
A young girl in a Kimono skipped across stepping stones in a pond a bucket in hand. Her black hair flowing behind her. Her eyes swirled with changing color. Her sandals tapped lightly as the danced amongst the dragonflies. The forerunners kept their ways no matter how technology evolved. They kept their ways. With young Kaiya's family deceased. She was but a mistreated slave. An extraordinary girl who's innocence brought her amazing abilities.  
Suddenly, it seemed like a shooting star, but it fell Into the well protected dome, It obviously once had a course. Kaiya watched, Her eyes widened in amazement. Her hair turned brown according to the change from a depressed mood to excited. She ran in the direction taking her wooden bucket of water with her. She paused, a Human craft, escape pod, Kaiya rushed to a fallen. Thing, Clad in green and black armor, she could barely she through the yellow visor, but there was a face, She set the pale down and removed the helmet quietly, inside was, sweat and blood. The helmet had covered a man's head. "Sir..?" She whimpered. Ordered to her was she was not allowed to speak unless spoken to. She grabbed the bucket and dumped the contents onto the man's face. He sat up, his vision blurred, Kaiya soon came into view. "S-sir? Are. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." The chief said looking around "where am I..?" Chief had learned from Mendez to keep calm around young children. Kaiya never looked the man straight in the eye, "I'm sorry I had to poor the water on you."  
  
John then realized his face was wet. He looked at the girl "Hm. I guess that's alright. The girl shook her head. "No! No it's not! Master will surely be unhappy!"  
  
"Master?" John queried.  
"Yes! Master Koofai. I. I am a slave."  
John thought for a second, on earth, slavery was extremely ancient. "I'll talk to. Master Koofai then."  
The girl whimpered and ran off. She stepped through the stream unconsciously leaving foot prints. John watched quietly, he then stood grasping his helmet and cleaning it out before placing it back on. "That went well." Cortana protested, "You didn't even find out where we are." "We'll be fine. She left a trail. We can talk to this Koofai and find out where we are." John stood and walked on. He followed the footprints of the young girl. He then paced as he stepped across the flowing water. It wasn't much further until he reached a small village He looked forth the young girl was still fleeing before she ran into a large estate. John ran after the girl "STOP!" he shouted. The girl ran in, followed by the sound of a slap, then a loud cry of pain. John ran into the same area she did. The young girl lay on the ground helpless and beaten. John glared at the tall strong man standing over the girl. He glared back at John. "Who are you?" He rumbled. John stood calmly. "I said who are you!?" John said nothing. "DON'T MAKE ME GO OVER THERE!!"  
  
". . ."  
The man marched over attempting to hit John but missed poorly. The young girl came to normal form. Her hair was short and periwinkle colored. A sky blue marking on her forehead. John stared nearly getting a fist in the helmet. But ducked, He shot forth bringing his fist into the man's gut.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I know. Short. But, I'm working on it. 


	2. Disturbing dreams & a visitor?

OMG It's like actually a second chap. To one of my stories! Like! Wow! XD just kidding. I'm a nerd not a prep. Anyway I'm dedicating this chapter to my now deceased grandfather. Richard Joseph Starr,????-2004. Thank you. And I have no clue how chief crash landed. Perhaps engine malfunction? And the gut thing. Most men put a metal strap on their chest and abs to protect themselves during fights in ancient Asia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The man stumbled back, before pulling out a well-sharpened dagger running towards John. Chief combined the strength of his MJOLNIR and energy shielding to give 'Master Koofai' a sharp jab to the gut. The dagger flew back out of the man's hand piercing the sand nearly slaughtering a rather plump hen.  
"All that over a child? Chief?" Cortana's voice echoed. Chief shook his head, he had a rather nasty headache at the moment. Suddenly, everything became black, the last thing he heard was a bird, and Cortana calling his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Chief's Dream?*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam.. Kelly.. Linda.. The young child.. They were all. Playing king of the hill. The young girl was John, just as Dr. Halsey and Keyes saw it. The girl brought them down, with fear in her eyes. Her pupils were small. Her eyes cowered. Sam charged at her, knocking her down. But she got up, and pushed him back off with a powerful blast of light the vision changed. This time. The young girl stood beside the monitor. She was calm yet in her eyes. Pained and sorrowful. Chief approached her but, the dream shattered liked glass once light entered the area in which he slept.  
  
The young girl (He's awake now) sat beside him. She watched him tolerantly. He was in a room. The wall were made of papier-mâché. His armor wasn't on. A platter of warm tea set on the table beside him next to the girl. He sat up, his chest was wrapped with thin cloth, He was, Naked? (XD!) "Tell me your name." He said staring her in the eye.  
"Yume Cortana De'lian." she said not wanting to be harmed by the larger man. John sighed then nodded. "Cortana." He whispered. "This is.. Yours?" She said handing him 'The Cortana Chip' He nodded taking it. "Is anyone here to take care of you?"  
"N-no. Only you, I and the farm animals are here now. But I know how to work the farm. I've always done that." The young girl said putting her sandals on and running outside. John blinked after she shut the sliding door. He stood up putting on a white male's kimono and walking after her, She was feeding the hens rapidly throwing grain down. She was worried about something. John crossed his arms and listened.. Carefully. She was mumbling something. The young girl quickly dropped the bucket, the chickens and hens immediately invaded it. John watched. The girl lead a white horse with black markings and a gray horse from the stables she beckoned them to a food troth. The two ate contently as the girl groomed them. She then moved to the pigs opening their pen and filling their troth with gruel. The dogs were VERY happy to be fed, in fact a few of them seemed emaciated. Five men came on horse back. She hustled the animals back into their proper places. John's eyes traveled from the girl who was trying to shoo the horses into their stalls to the men. He was ready to make any move at anytime. The girl ran behind John and hid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muahahahahaha. I AM evil. Not a very interesting chapter. But you've gotta wonder. What the HELL are these guys doing here? O-o 


End file.
